1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio data recording/reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly, to an audio data recording/reproducing apparatus using a magneto-optical recording medium to perform digital high-speed dubbing of audio data.
2. Description of the Background Art
In conventional high-speed dubbing of an analog audio signal by two tape recorders, one tape recorder at the reproduction side reproduces an audio signal at a high speed from a tape on which the analog audio signal is recorded, while the other tape recorder at the recording side records a reproduced audio signal supplied by the reproduction side tape recorder on a tape travelling at the same speed as that of the tape of the reproduction side tape recorder. As described above, in case of the conventional tape recorder, high speed dubbing of the analog audio signal can be easily achieved without providing a special recording/reproduction mechanism or circuit.
On the other hand, high-speed dubbing of a digital audio signal involves such a problem as follows. More specifically, the case should be considered in which dubbing of a digital audio signal is performed, for example, a digital audio signal reproduced from a compact disc player (a signal of a so-called CD format) is applied to a digital audio recorder using optical recording or magneto-optical recording principle to perform dubbing of such signal on a disc at a high speed (e.g. four times as fast as normal speed). In such a case, satisfactory reproduction and recording of such a digital audio signal can not be achieved unless intensities of beams for reproduction and recording are increased to be several times (for example, four times) those of normal reproduction and recording at respective sides of reproduction and recording. Accordingly, there is a problem in providing a special recording/reproduction mechanism or circuit for digital high-speed-dubbing in respective disc recording/reproducing apparatuses for reproduction and for recording.